Gary the Great: The VirusZ Saga
by Bladebear
Summary: Gary the Great is sucked into the videogame universe by Mothergod to stop the evil robot Virus-Z with the help of Sonic, Mario, and Crash


Gary the Great: The Virus-Z Saga By Gary "Garebear" Schuelke  
  
Chapter 1: Its time. "We can not allow this to go on anymore! If we do, our planet will be in danger of being totally destroyed!" boomed Mothergod, God of the digital universe.  
  
"But do you think he is ready yet?" questioned Maxwell " he is only a teen."  
  
"Trust me. he's ready. Now bring him to me!" Commanded Mothergod  
  
Yes, my liege."  
  
Chapter 2: Enter Gary Meanwhile, Gary was at the local arcade just beating down more foo's in Marvel V.S. Capcom, his favorite fighting game. Cause of his excellent knowledge and skills in video games, Gary was nicknamed "Gary the Great"  
  
"Man Gary, go easy on the next challenger will ya?!" said Brent, Gary's best friend "We don't want these kids to go crying to mommy!"  
  
"Oh well. Its like they say; "Don't hate the playa, hate the game!"" laughed Gary.  
  
Gary was a 15-year-old teen. He has spikey red hair that for some unknown reason, stood up even without gel. He also wore a red shirt, black jean pants, and had black Soap shoes (shoes that let you grind on stuff).  
  
Just as Gary was about to put another quarter into the arcade machine, it suddenly turned off and turned back on with a yellow glow.  
  
"What the." said Gary  
  
Suddenly, without warning, the glow got so bright that Gary couldn't see anything. Then. He felt someone grab him.  
  
"Ahhhhhh! Help me!" screamed Gary in terror as he was being pulled into the machine  
  
The pull was too strong. Gary was pulled right into the game machine.  
  
"GARY!" yelled Brent  
  
Chapter 3: Meet Maxwell  
  
"Oh man. what a rush!" said Gary as he got up off the ground." I wonder what happened."  
  
Gary then saw that he was in some kind of castle.  
  
"WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I !?!" screamed Gary as he stood up  
  
"Oh please.vust you really have to yell like that?"  
  
Gary then looked up to find a big guy wearing a leather jacket and wearing sunglasses.  
  
"Who are you supposed to be," Gary asked sarcastically" "the Terminator? Leather Jacket Man?"  
  
"You dare mock me you red-headed little twit?!" yelled the mysterious figure " I vould veat your puny vody into a pulp, and you vill run to cry to your mommy, and she vill vaugh at you!"  
  
"Ever hear of speech class buddy?" said Gary  
  
"Vhy vou little." screamed the mysterious figure as he grabbed onto Gary's shirt.  
  
Just as Gary was gonna get a knuckle sandwich, someone appeared behind her.  
  
"MAXWELL!" yelled the other mysterious figure "Put him down this instant!".  
  
Maxwell then freaked out and put Gary down and started apologizing like a madman.  
  
"I'm sorry Gary," said the woman "Maxwell kind of gets out of hands sometimes"  
  
The woman looked about the same age as Gary. She had smooth blond hair and wore a pure white dress. She also had humongous bird-type wings that stuck out here back.  
  
"Who..who are you?" said Gary as he could feel his face starting to blush.  
  
"I am Mothergod" said Mothergod " An I am in need of your help.  
  
Chapter 4: The story of Virus-Z  
  
"You see Gary, my world is in danger of being totally destroyed, and you are the only one who can save us all."  
  
"Well." said Gary  
  
" Wait! Before you say no, just here me out." Pleaded Mothergod  
  
Gary then sat down, prepared to a listen to a long, boring story.  
  
"You see Gary, my world was once a peaceful kingdom. That was.until Virus-Z came along."  
  
Maxwell then let out a shriek of terror that made Gary give a silent laugh.  
  
" Virus-Z was created by a mad scientist name James Gilkey. James planned on taking over my planet with it. When Virus-Z was finally completed though, it turned on James and killed him."  
  
"So what's the big deal?" questioned Gary "its just some dumb bot."  
  
" He's not a dumb bot Gary. He is highly intelligent. He's also powerful. James gave him all the powers and abilities of Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Tiny the Tiger. Being a videogame fan you are, I guess you know who I am talking about. Not only that, he also has the ability to learn any new attack that he pleases. He already has half of the world under his command."  
  
Mothergod then started to cry.  
  
"Please Gary" cried Mothergod "You have to help us."  
  
There were a few minutes of silence, then Gary stood up.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Gary said with a devious smile.  
  
Chapter 5: Power Up!  
  
Mothergod and Maxwell led Gary to some sort of dome-shape. Mothergod then press a button and the whole area was full a rocks and boulders.  
  
"Before you begin your training Gary, I want you to meet some very special people" said Mothergod as she pressed another button.  
  
When the door opened, Sonic the Hedgehog, Super Mario, and Crash Bandicoot came into the room. Gary's jaw nearly hit the floor.  
  
"You wanted to-a see us Mothergod?" asked Mario  
  
"Yes I did Mario." Said Mothegod "I all want you to meet Gary. He's the latest guardian."  
  
Just before Gary could lift his jaw off the floor, Mothergod interrupted him.  
  
" Now, before we begin your training, we must give you your powers" said Mothergod  
  
"Powers?" asked Gary with a confused look.  
  
Then, for some strange reason, Sonic, Mario, and Crash all kneeled before Mothergod. First, she put her hand on top of Sonic's head and he began to glow. After that, she did the same thing to Mario and Crash. After she was done, she lift up her other hand, concentrated, and a energy ball was floating in her hand.  
  
"Now hold still Gary. This won't hurt a bit." Said Mothergod.  
  
Suddenly, Mothergod threw the energy ball at Gary.  
  
"Ahhhh!" screamed Gary as he put his arms in front of his face, anticipating the energy ball. It hit him. But for some strange reason, Gary didn't feel it.  
  
" I told you it wouldn't hurt" Mothergod said cheerfully."  
  
Gary felt great. He felt like he was a changed man.  
  
"You now have all of the powers of Sonic, Mario, and Crash. Please use them wisely." said Mothergod  
  
Gary then tested himself. He had super speed, he was stronger, he could jump higher, everything. It was really true! He had all of the powers of Sonic, Mario, and Crash!  
  
"You also have another power Gary" said Mothergod " Like Virus-Z, you can copy other people's powers and use it to your advantage.  
  
"Just like Kirby" said Gary with a smile.  
  
Mothergod then came up to Gary's face. She was so close that their noses were almost touching.  
  
"Its time Gary. Its time to go fullfiil your destiny." Said Mothergod in a soothing voice "You will be assisted by Sonic, Mario, and Crash. Please be careful."  
  
Mothergod then lightly kissed Gary on the cheek  
  
"Good luck, hero."  
  
Chapter 6: An unsuspected guess  
  
Virus-Z was pretty happy at the moment. He already conquered half of the planet, now his robotic minions were taking over the other half at a good pace.  
  
"BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS GREAT! SOON, THIS WORLD WILL BELONG TO VIRUS-Z: THE MOST EVIL ROBOT OF ALL!" chuckled Virus-Z  
  
Without warning, Virus-Z minions started blowing up.  
  
"WHAT SOCEREY IS THIS?!? I DID NOT ORDER THEM TO EXPLODE YET!" yelled Virus- Z  
  
Then on the screen, four people appeared on the screen, laughing.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?! VIRUS-Z DEMANDS TO KNOW!" yelled Virus-Z  
  
" Were here to stop you! I'm Gary the Great!"  
  
"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Prepare to get whooped!"  
  
" Its-a-me! Mario!"  
  
" And I'm Crash Bandicoot."  
  
"Tell me Virus-Z," asked Gary "How much crap is in your pants right now?"  
  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT! I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR THIS!" yelled Virus-Z shaking his fist.  
  
"Well, if your so mad at us why don't you come down here and fight us?!" said Gary mockingly.  
  
In front of the camera, Gary, Sonic, Mario and Crash, all flipped Virus-Z the bird.  
  
"YOU WILL DIE FOR YOUR INSTOLANCE!" screamed Virus-Z as he blasted the screen and went off to fight Gary.  
  
Chapter 7: Gary V.S. Virus-Z  
  
"Man, you would think a guy who said he would destroy you would get a here a little bit faster." said Gary inpationally.  
  
After he said this, Virus-Z arrived on the seen. When Gary looked up, he couldn't believe the size of this guy. He was huge! Not to show fear on his face, Gary let out another one of his famous wise cracks.  
  
"What took you big guy?! R2D2 could get here faster than you!"  
  
"Laugh now you little twit." said Virus-Z "But you will be dead in just a few seconds!"  
  
"Bring it on "Ultron"" sneered Gary.  
  
Suddenly, Virus-Z leapt towards Gary so fast that Gary barely dodged the attack. It was Gary turn now. He then immediately rolled into a ball and hit Virus-Z square in the chest with a Sonic Dash Attack. With Virus-Z on the ground, Gary jumped into the air and hit Virus-Z with a belly smash, one of Crash Bandicoot's moves. Virus wasn't down yet though.  
  
"For the love of God, why isn't he down?!? There isn't even a scratch on him!!!" thought Gary.  
  
"Impressive Gary, its obvious that you got your powers from Mothergod herself." Said Virus-Z "But its still won't be enough!"  
  
Then Virus-Z blasted a huge blast of energy right at Gary. Gary attempted to block the blast, but no go. After Gary hit the side of a building, Virus- Z came a kneed him right in the gut.  
  
"." That all Gary could say.  
  
Virus-Z then repeatedly punched Gary in his face and gut. Gary never been in so much pain in his life. Virus-Z then did one big punch and sent Gary flying through seven-wrecked building. To finish the job, Virus-Z powered up and blasted Gary with a move that he called the "Virus Beam".  
  
"Well, that's probably the third Mothergod serving mofo that I destroyed this week! I swear, they get weaker and weaker every day!" chuckled Virus-Z as he thought that he destroyed Gary.  
  
While Virus-Z was chuckling to himself, Sonic, Mario, and Crash were all powering up themselves.  
  
"Sonic Wind!" screamed Sonic as a powerful gust hit Virus-Z in the back.  
  
"Fireball!" Yelled Mario as a huge ball of fire hit Virus-Z as fast as the Sonic Wind did.  
  
"Super Spin!" hollered Crash as he started to spin in like a tornado and hit Virus-Z. Virus-Z was sent flying.  
  
While Virus-Z was in mid-air, Mario jump a punched him backed down to earth. Crash then kicked him back up. Finally, Sonic jumped up and Spin Dashed Virus-Z into the ground.  
  
"Oh yeah! You have been owned!" yelled Sonic  
  
But Virus-Z wasn't finished yet. Just as Sonic, Mario, and Crash were enjoying their victory, Virus-Z started to power up.  
  
"You weak little fools!" screamed Virus-Z as he hit all three of them with his Virus Beam.  
  
Luckily, Sonic, Mario, and Crash were able to dodge the blast and met Virus- Z with a fury of punches and kicks Once again, Virus-Z was beaten into the ground. Knowing that Virus-Z wasn't down yet, Sonic transformed into Super Sonic. Then when Virus-Z got up, Super Sonic hit Virus-Z with a Super Spin Dash right in the chest.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Virus-Z in pain. There was now a huge dent in his front  
  
"He has got to be dead after that!" said Sonic, as he became regular Sonic again. "If he was made of flesh and bone, I could have gone right through him!"  
  
There was a moment of silence. That last attack took everything Sonic had. He was too tired to fight now. But that hit took out Virus-Z . The threat to Mothergod planet was dead. Or so everyone thought.  
  
Chapter 8: Gary's secret power  
  
"Yo, Gary, are you all right?" asked Crash in a worried voice.  
  
"Wha.what happened?" asked Gary as he tried to get up.  
  
"Sonic just-a killed Virus-Z" explained Mario.  
  
When Gary sat up, he saw that the building that he was beat up against was totally destroyed. Gary was also really hurt. Blood and everything. His shirt was even ripped.  
  
"That heartless death dealer deserved to die at my hand." said Sonic in a low voice "This used to be Station Square, my home."  
  
Once again, there was a moment of silence. But the silence was soon broken by what sounded like a near-broken machine. It was Virus-Z, and he was mad.  
  
"I have to give you some credit you blue freak of nature." said Virus-Z as he held his right shoulder "You put a dent in my armor body. For that, you must perish.  
  
Then Virus-Z quickly hit Sonic with his eye beams. The eye beams hit Sonic right in the chest.  
  
"." gasped Sonic as he hit the ground with a thud.  
  
"no.no.No!" screamed Gary as he immediately knelt to Sonic's side. " You..you monster! You killed him!"  
  
"And what are you going to do about it little-boy-red?" asked Virus-Z as he powered up.  
  
"I.will.kill.you!" said Gary as he started to power up himself.  
  
"I don't think so!" yelled Virus-Z "Now you die!"  
  
Virus-Z then unleashed his Virus Beam. It hit Gary directly. But Gary was still standing.  
  
"WHAT SOCERECY IS THIS?!? WHY ARE YOU NOT DEAD?!?" screamed Virus-Z Gary was never so mad in his life. He also never felt so powerful in his life either. He made a promise to Mothergod that he would stop the evil Virus-Z, and he wasn't gonna let her down.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Gary suddenly leapt towards Virus-Z and attacked. Each kick and punch left a huge dent in Virus-Z. Each time Virus-Z hit him, he got stronger. Virus-Z never stood a chance.  
  
Finally, Gary had Virus-Z right where he wanted him.  
  
"You are weak Virus-Z. You act like your tough, but all you are is a big wimp encased in a dent metal shell. You are no longer a threat to the world anymore. I suggest you throw in the towel." Said Gary. As he glowed blue.  
  
"No this cannot be.I AM VIRUS-Z , THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!' with saying that, Virus-Z unleashed the most powerful Virus Beam that he ever fired.  
  
"YOU FOOL!" screamed Gary as he blasted him with his own attack.  
  
Gary attack overwhelmed Virus-Z attack and went strait towards Virus-Z himself.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO.!" screamed Virus-Z  
  
"."  
  
Those were the final words of Virus-Z as he disappeared in the blast. When the smoke cleared, Virus-Z was gone.  
  
"You a-did it Gary" yelled Mario with joy "You finally defeated Virus-Z!"  
  
Without that comment, Gary passed out.  
  
Prelude  
  
Gary opened up his eyes to find himself in a hospital-like room in Mothergod's castle.  
  
"About time you woke up Gary." Said Sonic "We thought you would never wake."  
  
"Sonic!" screamed Gary with joy "Your alive!"  
  
"Did you really think I was dead Gary?" said Sonic cheerfully "I'm too cool to die!"  
  
"You were able to pass out from the pain though." said Mothergod from behind Sonic's back "It's a miracle that your still alive."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking Mothergod," asked Gary "what happened?"  
  
"You see Gary, when you thought Virus-Z killed Sonic, you got so mad that you kind of were a "Super form" for a few minutes. Your super form allowed you to have the power to defeat the evil Virus-Z." explained Mothergod.  
  
Gary just sat there with a blank face. That was soon broken though by the sound of rap music.  
  
"Hey everyone! Lets go!" yelled Crash as he pulled up in his jeep. Immediately, everyone jumped into Crashes jeep.  
  
"Man, that was fast!" said Crash.  
  
We will talk to you soon Gary. You just go off now and have a nice, long vacation." Said Mothergod.  
  
With that, Gary, Sonic, Mario, and Crash all drove down the dirt,  
  
The end. Watch for Gary the Great: The Infection-X Saga coming soon! 


End file.
